Off my mind
by Rekai-Chan
Summary: Ruby met a person who then became her friend. They enjoyed themselves together until the day where the 2 broke apart. Ruby now attending Beacon enhances her skills with the help of her team . Team RWBY faces many enemies, which will then help them discover the secret of the Grimms. The one day Ruby calls a friend has became her enemy, one that holds the secrets of the Grimms.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Author's note**: All characters that's been used into this story does not belong to me. All rights goes to original creator. This story is fanfic (fan base story) and it is not the original story of RWBY. The only thing I own here is the story and my own OC (Original Character) . This will be my first fanfic story, so I apologize if there were any mistakes that hasn't been fixed. English is not my first language, so pardon my grammar too. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

_Also if you haven't heard of RWBY, watch it! The characters and the story is amazing. I specially like the design of the characters and the weapons! The fighting and all that combat stuff is also fantastic. My favorite character is Yang. Her personality and also the weapon is cool. Though, I like Ruby's weapon better. RWBY team, fighting!~_

This chapter's notes

xxxxx -indicating a person's name that is unknown.

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

10 years ago... (the past)

"Ruby this is xxxxx , she will be staying with us for awhile until her guardians come nice to her, ok? She'll help you train too. "- Uncle Qrow.

The girl looks injured. She had bandages in her forehead and her arm. Her long blue hair was blowing  
along with the wind. Her left eye was covered by a cloth. Her body looks so fragile, that if you touch  
her it feels like she was about to fall apart. Ruby took the girl's hand and led her into the courtyard.  
Her hands felt cold at first but then it became warm while she gets used to the feeling. She smiled to her  
and said "I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

"I'm xxxxx " - Unknown

"Hey, wanna play for a while? Uncle is not going to start the training 'till 4pm. We got plenty of time. I'll introduce you to Yang" -Ruby

"Yang?" - Unknown

"Yep, she's my sister" - Ruby

The girl nodded and followed Ruby inside the house. Ruby called out Yang's name 4 times already, but no one answered.

"Aww, she's probably gone training already. You see she's currently attending Signal Academy and plans to go to Beacon and become a huntress" - Ruby

"Huntress?" - Unknown

"Yep! Hunter and Huntresses are warriors. They slay monsters that are called...

"Grimms"- mumbled the girl.

"Yeah! You got it right. Wow, you know about Grimms too?. Also hunters and huntresses have a responsible duty to uphold. They are to remain peace in the world. "- says Ruby excitingly.

She continues "You know, I want to become a Huntress someday, so one day I can help bring peace to our world... what do you think?" - Ruby

"...Th-that's nice" - Unknown

Ruby and xxxxx stayed in the house, talking about themselves, their likes, and soon they become best friends. For half a year, they remain together until... Ruby's first day in Signal Academy. Her uncle Qrow has finally decided to enroll Ruby in Signal Academy since his training for Ruby at home is not enough to enchance her skill and abilities. However, the night before, xxxxx has already gone missing and Uncle Qrow hasn't told Ruby and Yang about it yet.

_After coming home..._

"Uncle! Thanks for today. I really enjoyed those new skills that you taught me, though I didn't personally like all of that grimm learning stuff" - Ruby

"No problem. I will be teaching you more." - Uncle Qrow

"Yeah totaly, you've got long way to go little sister, but good luck! I'll be here to help you out anytime" - Yang

"Thanks. Hey where's xxxxx, by the way? " - Ruby

"... Ruby and Yang I need to talk to you about xxxxx " - Uncle Qrow

Ruby and Yang looked at their Uncle Qrow confused. They went to the dining room together and sat in the chairs.

" xxxx is gone "- Uncle Qrow

Ruby and Yang looks surprised. Ruby stoop up and yelled "What do you mean gone?".

"Hey calm down Ruby, maybe her guardians came to pick her up already...maybe?"- said Yang and looked at his uncle.

" Hmmm... not really. What I mean is that she already left" - Uncle Qrow

Ruby looked sad and Yang hugged her before she can cry. "Don't worry little sister, she'll come back soon", said Yang

" ...Really?" sniffed Ruby and wiping her tears away. She looked at her sister..hoping she'll say yes.

Yang, as an older sister, who didn't want to disappoint Ruby nodded in agreement and gave her a smile.

Then... **THUD!**

Something hit the siblings, causing them to collapse and fall. Uncle Qrow looked at the shadow near the walls, gazing and meeting eye to eye with the person in front of him.

" Izumi-san. Did you really have to do that?" - Uncle Qrow

" Of course. It's necessary. Just to make sure they don't remember me. Thanks for watching over me. I'll be taking my leave." -Izumi.

But before she left, she handed in a Red Ruby Dust to Uncle Oqrow. "Be sure to give this to Ruby when she's ready.  
Good bye"


	2. Chapter 1: The test begins!

**Author's note**: All characters that's been used into this story does not belong to me. All rights goes to original creator. This story is fanfic (fan base story) and it is not the original story of RWBY. The only thing I own here is the story and my own OC (Original Character) . This will be my first fanfic story, so I apologize if there were any mistakes that hasn't been fixed. English is not my first language, so pardon my grammar too. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

_Also if you haven't heard of RWBY, watch it! The characters and the story is amazing. I specially like the design of the characters and the weapons! The fighting and all that combat stuff is also fantastic. My favorite character is Yang. Her personality and also the weapon is cool. Though, I like Ruby's weapon better. RWBY team, fighting!~_

Anyway, this is chapter 1. I'm not sure If I started it very well. Have fun reading~

* * *

Chapter 1: The present.

Ruby Rose has just been accepted to Beacon Academy. Her goal after graduating is to become a huntress and help out the people who are in need. This goal of hers was inspired by her sister  
Yang Xiao Long. During her childhood, her sister Yang, has always been reading her stories about heroes before going to bed. She attended Signal Academy to be trained by her Uncle Qrow. After training for years,  
she has been accepted by Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy after helping out an owner of a Dust shop. She fights every member of the group except for Roman Torchwick. He got away by a help  
of another woman who uses fire. Glynda Goodwitch took her in after the incident and Ruby faced and talked with Professor Ozpin. He asks her who taught her how to fight and why she wanted to become a huntress.  
Professor Ozpin, impressed by Ruby's abilities took her into Beacon two years sooner than normal.

Weeks has passed ever since Ruby met Weiss Schnee, who then became her partner. Weiss Schnee is a white haired girl who weilds the Myrtenaster. She is an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, a large comapny  
that is involved in Dust Mining. She is nicknamed "Princess" by Ruby. She didn't want Ruby to be her partner nor the leader of the group but soon she accepts it, after showing how Ruby is determined to leading the  
group to success.

Ruby also became friends with Blake Belladonna, both having interest on books. Blake first met Ruby when she accidentaly tripped over Weiss's luggage. She then picks up the Dust that fell and gave it back to Weiss.  
Ruby, not knowing about Weiss, she then explains about Weiss being the heiress of the company, controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners which then angers Weiss. After their battle with the Deathstalker  
(A giant scorpion Grimm) and the Nevermore (Giant Grimm Bird), Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL were established with 4 members each.

/RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.  
/JPTR: Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie.  
/CRDL: Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark.

Classes has just began and Ruby is not doing so great on her lessons. Weiss still gets irritated whenever Ruby doesn't pay attention to their professor and makes jokes about what their learning.

***DING DONG***

"Yang... Help me out, I don't get any of these. Ugh.. just in any minute, once we reach that class, we will be having a test", says Ruby who had a worried look in her face and is clinging into her sister Yang.

"Hahaha, don't worry little sister you'll do great", lied Yang. She also had a worried expression in her face. She stares down into her review papers, reading it all over again (6x already), but her brain just doesn't absorb any of these information.

*sigh* - Yang. Blake noticed her partner looking so worried.

"What's wrong?"- asks Blake

"Huh? N-nothing~ Hahahahaha" - lied Yang. She didn't want to let anyone know that she didn't get any of the lessons either. Also, she didn't want to disappoint her little sister.

_"Hmph. They are siblings after all"_, thought took her own papers from her bag and gave it to Ruby.

"Look here, these are my simplified notes. Even grade 4s can understand this. Read it and make sure you understand everything" - Weiss

Ruby's eyes beamed with hope. She was about to hug Weiss but she was stopped by her.

"Look, it's not like I want to help you." - Weiss. She walked faster so she Ruby couldn't catch her.

"Oh Ruby, share notes with me", begged Yang. Both of them looked so excited and started reading notes.

**Notes**  
_[[Creatures that are adversary of the human world, also known as the Grimms. Creatures that seeks into destroying the world, along with the humans. Humans discovered a power called "Dust". For years they have used that to_  
_repel against the Grimms and soon build a civilization, however, soon this will not be enough to rescue the word..._

_List of Grimm Creatures along with its data_  
_1) Nevermore_  
_2) Deathstalker_  
_3 VimonPrizz_  
_4) Siren_  
_5) Craw-killer ... and the list goes on - 11 pages of notes- ]]_

Ruby collapsed into the floor along with the papers in her hand.

"I-I-I don't get this", says Ruby. "You call this simpified?"

Lucily. Yang was able to understand the notes and she was so happy she jumped up and says to Ruby "It's easy little sister, you just have to memorize and understand it...like what I did"

Blake was relived Yang wasn't looking so depressed anymore. Ruby kept reading along her notes, not noticing that she was falling behind by the others. Moments later they were no were to be seen, they must have arrived  
in the class already.

"Oh, what am I going to do?...How am I going to pass the test?" - Ruby. **THUD!** Ruby bumped into someone and fell. It was Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" - Ruby

"I'm so sorry!", apologized Pyrrha.

"Sorry as well. Anyways, where are you heading off to? Class is about to start in 5 minutes", says Ruby

"Oh..um nothing. I just needed some air", says Pyrrha

"Did you study for the test?!", asks Ruby suddeny. Pyrrha looked surprised since Ruby was looking into her eyes intensively.

"Y-Yeah. I kinda did. It's pretty easy y'know" - Pyrrha  
_"Ea-easy?"_ - Ruby._ "Oh now maybe I'm the only one who doesn't get anything. Uncle Qrow is going to scold me if I don't pass a test."_ She gasped and thought_ "OMG, is he going to make me train overnight? Make me skip dinner? Pull me out of Beacon?_" Weird possibilities came into her mind.

"You okay?", asks Pyrrha. Ruby stopped and noticed that Pyrrha was still there. She nodded and says she's fine. _"...Hmmm...what about Jaune. Maybe he doesn't get it as well. So I'm not the only one who's going to fail, right_?"

"By the way, have you seen Jaune?" , asks Ruby.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the hallway, a person went flying and crashed into the wall. The smoke soon cleared out. Ruby and Pyrrha was shocked to see who it was.

"Hey Jaune, didn't I tell you to do my essay?", boomed Cardin Winchester. He grabbed Jaune's neck and flew him around once more time, hitting the floor.

"Ouch", grunted Jaune

Pyrrah ran immediately to Cardin and was about to threw a punch to Cardin's face, however, one of his teammates Sky Lark dodged her attack and then kicked her back, making her crash into the floor.

Cardin walked towards Jaune and then whispers into his hear "Listen boy, if you don't finish this essay of mine... I'll tell everyone your secret"

Jaune looked worried and nodded in agreement. Cardin helped him up and then pushed him again. He fell into the floor twice already. Cardin and the others left while Ruby and Pyrrah ran into Jaune and helped him up. Jaune brushed off the dirt in his clothes and starts walking away.

"Jaune, are you okay?", asks Pyrrah who catched up with him. Ruby also followed and asks the same thing.

"I'm fine", says Jaune coldly.

"Hey Jaune did you stu-..." -Ruby

Jaune was already far away, and then disappears. Pyrrha looks so down.

"What happened to him?" , asks Ruby

"I-I...I don't know" , mumbled Pyrrah

*DING DONG*

"Hey that's the 2nd bell. We should head back into our class already", says Ruby. Pyrrah followed her until they get into Professor Peter Port's classroom.

/AT CLASS/

Ruby and Pyrrah opened the door and entered the class. When they got inside, everyone looked at them.

"You two are late", says Professor Peter

"What!? It was just 2 mi-" - Ruby. Pyrrah cutted her off and says "We're very sorry Professor Peter. This won't happen again" while bowing in front of him.

"Take your seats. The text is about to begin", - Professor Peter.

_"Oh great."_ Ruby looked into Yang, who then smiled at her and mouthed "Good luck". She then looked at Weiss, however she turned her head away and faced the other side. Ruby and Pyrrah went back into their seats.  
Professor Peter started handing in the test papers to them and started explaining the instructions.

"The test you are to have is about the things you have learned from weeks ago up until yesterday. There are to be no cheating, no copying, or no open notes. If I catch you doing any of these, you will automatically get a 0, get it?", explained Professor Peter. He continued "There are 4 pages of questions and an extra piece of paper on the back of the handout. You are to answer every single question and not leave out anything at all. For the back of the page, you are to explain, write an essay, on why you want to become a huntress or a hunter and how you got into Beacon. This will include your training, your teachers, your past trainers and schools. Everything that you did to make you able to enter this academy. You may write about your feelings, thoughts, goals, and any other things related to you becoming a hunter or huntress. You have the whole class to do the test. If you need extra paper let me know. Well then, is there any question?"

A boy put his hand up and asks "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course not, you are about to write a test. Any missing students of this class during a test will automatically receive a zero."

Cardin smirked while his other friends laughs quietly

Pyrrah stood up and said "But sir, Jaune..."

"Any students who are not doing the test right now will automatically get a zero. Is that clear?", says Professor Peter.

"Bu- .. " Pyrrah sighed. "Oh Jaune, where are you?". She sat down back into her seat.

"Well then, you may get started".

Ruby sighed and puts her head down on the table.

* * *

_That's it for chapter 1. It was quick and short as well but surprisingly, I was able to release another chapter. Woo hoo. I'm going to get busier more. Scanlation group work and there goes school hws and projects. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!\_

_=Babush~_


End file.
